Purple Jello
by Thaumaturgy
Summary: A series of ficlets inspired by various episodes in the Stargate universe. All of them have at least a hint of JackSam ship, so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A series of ficlets inspired by various episodes in the Stargate universe. All of them have at least a hint of Jack/Sam ship, so be warned!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not in the least. Sob…

This one is pretty random…that line of Jack's made me pause and rewind, and gave birth to this.

* * *

I. Seth—Hail Dorothy

She can't believe it, almost. She killed him. Killed him using a Goa'uld hand device. It scares her that she can do something like that, can kill with so little effort or thought—just a small application of will, that's all it took, and his spine was snapped in two, body driven into a deep crater in the floor. Like he was a child's doll, and she an adult who carelessly stepped on him. That's not what really scares her, though. What scares Sam is that, for a tiny millisecond, she enjoyed it. She **enjoyed** wielding that power, relished in the thought that, if she wished, she could kill the others in the tunnel behind her, or control them utterly like Seth had. For that brief moment, she was God…and for that brief moment, she saw why the Goa'uld liked it so much.

She hasn't said more than two words to the Colonel in the week since then, and she's been avoiding him as much as she can. She doesn't laugh at his jokes, doesn't sneak little glances at him and doesn't relish the way he looks at her like she used to. She doesn't deserve that right. She's tainted, and she imagines that if she did look at him, in his eyes she would see the deep loathing he gives to the System Lords, and all the Goa'uld. She's scared of him looking at her like that, because that's how she is looking at herself, and she couldn't bear it if she knew for sure that he shared the sentiment.

"Hail Dorothy." That's what he said, looking at her standing before Seth's crumpled body. Hail Dorothy. And he sounded sarcastic, and shocked, and Sam knows, just **knows**, that she wasn't imagining revulsion in there too. Hail Dorothy. Hail the destroyer, the killer, the little girl that just murdered a witch and enjoyed it. Maybe he was scared, she taunts herself. Punishment for her crime. Maybe he was afraid that she would turn, laugh and lift her hand and send that immense, powerful wave of energy at him, or Daniel. Maybe he thought that she would smile over him as his own spine cracked, surprisingly delicate, and her eyes would flash.

She feels sick now, but she can't stop from seeing him, Daniel, her father dead, and her as the one who killed them. Can't stop from seeing herself on a throne, disciples around her to cater to her every whim.

Hail Dorothy, indeed.

* * *

A bit depressing, I suppose. Ah well. Reviewers make me UNBELIEVABLY happy! And, if anyone has a moment that they want a ficlet for, I could always use ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2

And here's the next ficlet! It's quite a bit less angsty than the one before…of course, it's not all that shippy either. Ah well…

And, in case you're interested, I always wondered what his speech was going to be and, well…

* * *

II. Fair Game—Jack's Speech

He sits at his desk, staring at the white paper in front of him that looks more menacing than a whole group of snakeheads. A speech. He has to write a speech. God, he hates this stuff.

I would just like to say that it has been a pleasure having Samantha Carter under my command. No. That's horrible. He's never called her Samantha before, except for that one time when she had the dress and…and he's not about to start calling her it now. Samantha leads to Sam which leads to daydreaming about dinner and movies and coffee and…see, there he goes. No Samantha. 

He stares at the paper some more, tapping his pencil idly on the edge of his desk. Think. If it was someone else, anyone else, he would bullshit and make up some patriotic crap and buy them a beer later. But her…he doesn't want to think into the sentiment much, but he knows that she deserves something special. Something that gets across exactly how amazing she is, how capable and confident and so damn smart.

_Normally, I'm a man of very few words. _Not exactly true, unless you're talking about words that are respectful and professional and mature. Not very many of those. But…_But there are not enough words in the dictionary to express the excellence for Captain—now Major—Carter. Carter is more intelligent than I can even begin to comprehend, brave, talented, and fully dedicated to her work and our mission here. I have never met anyone more likely to be the last one working and the first into the field, the last off the base and the first there in the morning. It has truly been an honor to work with her._

_And I'd like to say that I cannot think of anyone who deserves this more. Congratulations, Major Carter. _

That's good. It…gets what he wants to say across, and he's surprised to find that it's all completely true. He means every word of it. It has been an honor, and it will continue to be. Congratulations, Major Carter. Congratulations.

* * *

And there you have it! Reviews make me happy! And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last time! Sp 


End file.
